he's different
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: he looked for many ways to get what he want, and the best way was his low marks, making him get high marks and winning his love. Two birds with one stone


Walking in the long corridor heavily while trying to remember what he studied last night, he was able to remember some of the notes but most of them were forgotten. He sighed and entered the class room almost late, the teacher came after him by seconds.

'I survived this time, though the blond

He was glade he wasn't late this time, or he would be copying one of his lessons, their teacher was cold hearted, he never showed any kind of expressions in front of anyone, even though all of the female students and teacher want to date him, the blond never knew why girls like him, it's not like he is not handsome but the will only get hurt if they dated him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, won't you hand the paper?" Asked the teacher

Naruto gasped when he noticed that he didn't answer any questions yet, he read the questions quickly and answered then handed the paper.

In the break Naruto was sitting in the canteen holding his aching head, he was sure that most of his answers were wrong, he was thinking of something else and totally forgot that he is in the middle of the exam, but that's not the problem, it was that he had two English periods, and their teacher was so fast in correcting their papers, the road to hell was so clear to him.

When the second English period came, Naruto's heart beats became faster, he didn't want to know his mark anymore, he sat in his place biting on his thumb until the teacher reached his desk.

"I am going to distribute you papers and the end of the class, any complaints?" Asked the teacher, he waited for any answers when there was none he completed "good, now let's start"

'Damn it I can't focus, why didn't he tell us, plus it's the last period' thought the blond

At the last ten minutes the teacher started distributing, gasps and cries could be heard in the quiet class room, and annoyance was obvious on the teachers face.

"Five minutes and I'll take them back" said the teacher

Naruto looked up at the teacher as he stood crossed arms in front of his desk, Naruto was sure that he was mad at him or he won't stand there not saying anything for a long while for nothing.

"Another D Uzumaki Naruto, this won't be your place from today on" The teacher looked to the front and called the student that was sitting in front of the teacher's desk.

"Lee change you place with Naruto, hurry up, get up Uzumaki"

Lee walked quickly ready to change with Naruto, Naruto walked toward Lee's desk with his teacher following him, he started talking to him while all the student were checking on their marks, it not like the teacher would make a mistake, he is not the type who would make a mistake, they just were checking on what they answered wrong so it won't be repeated.

"Do you really study Uzumaki?" It wasn't a curiosity question but he couldn't handle seeing this mark in his class, most of them had A's or B's, Naruto was the only one who got D's or F's.

He always studied, but when the exam paper come, he forget everything, he feel like he never studied, he was so depressed himself, being punished in front of the class was so embarrassing, and it was so painful to see his friend getting high marks.

"Sorry Uchiha-sensei I really did but..."

"Are you kidding me, you would at least get a B if you really did, but I don't see it on any of your papers Uzumaki" Interrupted the Uchiha

He was really annoyed, but why would he be? It was his marks, why would his teacher get mad.

"Sorry Uchiha-sensei I will try harder" apologized Naruto

"You better do Uzumaki, and listen if you got higher than this mark in the next exam you're going to be prized by me personally" informed the Uchiha with smile on his face.

Naruto's eyes got wider, if he got a high mark his cold teacher will prize him, he should get a high mark so he can get that mysterious prize.

The Uchiha smirked and asked the student to hand back their papers.

The next exam was after two weeks, but Naruto started revising his lessons from the fourteenth day, he went to school early, and stayed in the library studying until the class starts, and in the class he keeps his eyes on the board not missing any point, it would only leave the board to write down what was written on the board.

Before the exam by four days, Naruto walked in to the library and saw his English teacher sitting there reading a book, Uchiha looked up at him but Naruto turned away and went to his usual seat to study. Uchiha smirked and continued reading.

The day of the exam came, Naruto wasn't sure about his answers but he did what he could, he gave his paper to his teacher and packed his thing to go home. He walked around the town trying to calm down, he was so nervous, he didn't want to be humiliated in front of the class again, and he wanted to get the prize that he was promised with, He sighed and went home to rest.

Naruto got up on Friday morning, he got his breakfast from the grocery and walked to school.

They had two English periods at this day, but their teacher won't give them their papers at the first period as usual, he will give them at the end of the last period, well you know just to make sure that they will concentrate. During Uchiha's class, Naruto was able to focus, but he couldn't focus in the chemistry period, which happened to be before the second English period.

In the English period, he gave them their papers at the last five minutes.

"Uzumaki will you please stay after class" said Sasuke without handing him his paper, Naruto started worrying, maybe he didn't do well, maybe he got a horrible mark again, 'that's it I should start digging my grave' thought Naruto

The bell rang confirming the end of the class, everyone left except Naruto, his eyes followed his teacher to the door, he moved his head to the side when saw him closing the door after the last student. He walked back toward Naruto's desk and smirked

'Well that's wired' thought Naruto

"Do you have any plans today, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke

"Eh?"

"My question is clear, do you have any plans for today?" Asked Sasuke again but slower

"N-No" answered Naruto

Sasuke smirked and dragged Naruto out of the classroom to his car, he started his car and started driving.

"Where are we going Uchiha-sensei?" Asked Naruto

"You'll see" answered Sasuke simply

The stopped in front of a big fancy building, two huge bodyguards with all black clothes on them, he switched off the car and walked to the entrance with Naruto following him.

Naruto started feeling confused, it looked like an expensive place why would he bring him here? And there was a strange smell filing the air in there, plus it was dark, how could someone stay there for hours in this darkness?

He felt a hand holding his wrist and pulled him to a table in the corner, a group of girls and sat beside them, two beside his teacher and two beside him, he started feeling uncomfortable, he gave his teacher a confused look and kept staring at the table.

"Have a glass" said Sasuke placing a glass of red wine in front of Naruto.

"Are you kidding? I am underage I don't want to drink." Whispered Naruto

"Just one glass, it won't effect." Said Sasuke

Naruto thought million times before drinking the firs glass, another kind of drink was placed in front of him, the color was different even the taste was different too, he didn't want to drink but the girl beside him didn't let him say no, and his teacher was busy flirting with the girl beside him, his eye site wasn't clear any more, he felt so dizzy, he didn't know how many glasses he drank, everything around him got darker until it became totally black, he couldn't see anything.

Naruto started waking up when the sun lamps hit his eyes. Beside the sheets warmth, there was another warmth at his back, he didn't want to wake up because of it, his head was so heavy that he couldn't rise it from the pillow, he opened one eye and looked around the room.

It took a while until it hit him that he wasn't at his room, he sat up quickly and looked around him, a familiar black hair got his attention, he looked slowly at the hair's owner making sure not to wake him up, when he recognized the person he sat there helplessly trying to figure out what happened the other night.

Sasuke opened one eye lazily then smirked at the shocked blond, he laid on his back his eyes never leaving the blond, "it sure was a long night Naruto" said Sasuke startling Naruto more than he was already.

"Please tell me what happened last night?" Pleaded Naruto

"Well I wasn't going to do anything if you didn't ask for it" said Sasuke with the smirk still on his face.

Naruto's jaw was almost on the floor, something happened that he don't remember, and his teacher is saying that he begged to get it, what could it be? What did he do? Was it something bad? Good? He really wanted to know what happened. Plus what if the school's admins, teachers, or student found out, he'll be the talk of the school, rumors are like wind in his school.

He looked at his teacher with his big teary eyes "we didn't do anything bad right? I didn't do something that will shame my parent pride right? I was a good son right? I didn't..do..anything."

Naruto's nonstop questions stopped, his hands clenched the bed sheets tightly, he was so heartbroken at the moment, and it might not be able to recover soon.

Sasuke sat up next to Naruto then placed his hand around Naruto's naked shoulders and rested Naruto's head on his own shoulder.

"If I said you did what will happened?" Asked Sasuke. Sasuke didn't get an answer from Naruto he started hearing sobbing sound, he looked at the crying blond, he was shocked because he used to see women cry but men Naruto was the first, he reminded silence for a while, but when Naruto's sobbing didn't stop he decided to clear his mess.

"You didn't do anything, I did" said Sasuke trying to comfort the blond

"But still something happened" said Naruto

Sasuke sighed, he didn't like explaining himself but a certain blond always forced him to do so. "You didn't do anything dobe, my mistake was taking you with me to the bar, I am your teacher and I'm not supposed to do that to any of my student, got it?"

Naruto stopped crying but he still had those teary eyes, he nodded and wiped away his tears, but he was still curios, why was he half naked? Sasuke answered most of his questions but he didn't answer this question. 'Well there is no problem with asking again' thought Naruto.

"Sensei can I know why I am half n-naked?" Asked Naruto

Sasuke chuckled then laid back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling thinking about a tricking answer that Naruto will easily believe.

"It's not good to sleep with dirty clothes right?" Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face

Naruto's face turned deep red he looked away avoiding Sasuke's eyes, he was ready to get up when he was pulled back beside his teacher, he looked back at his teacher to get an explanation for that behavior, Sasuke looked at him seriously for a while then sighed.

He never wanted something and got the feeling that he can't get it, well he was a Uchiha so anything he wanted will be in front of his eyes within seconds, but this time it was different, he got his eyes on something, and searched for many ways to get it, but he still doesn't understand why it's so hard this time.

He looked at the wrist he was holding then at the sea blue eyes that he will never get tired from, he sighed once again, he was Sasuke Uchiha so what's going on? He won't let anything stop him from getting what's his, yes **his**.

Naruto moved his head to the side in confusion, there was something bothering his teacher, not to mention the he was known to get pissed off when something bothers him, and he didn't want to deal with the pissed off side of his teacher.

Hearing his teacher's cold voice once again pulled him out of his thoughts, "from today on we're lovers" said his teacher without any introductions.

Naruto blinked twice then his face started turning deep red, he was just asked to be someone's lover, well it's not bad, but what's bad is that that person was a male, and what's worst it was his homeroom teacher, this must be a dream, he was supposed to walk up before anything bad happens.

He closed his eyes tight and said "it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream" it was with low voice but Sasuke was able to hear it because he was sitting close to him, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pressing his nose against Naruto's neck from the back and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. "It's not, and if it was I wish we never wake up" said Sasuke not raising his head.

"S-sensei we are not supposed to have that kind of relationship even if both of us want it, I mean if the school knew about it you might lose your job, and I don't want that to happen" explained Naruto

Sasuke believed what Naruto said and he heard about it before, but you can't control someone's feelings right? He wanted Naruto to be his, so he won't let anyone get in his way of achieving it even Naruto himself.

"I'll lose it if they knew right?" He wasn't actually asking Naruto, he was trying to point that they are supposed to not tell or let anyone know about it so neither of them well get in trouble, both of them weren't the type to tell people about every little thing about their personal life, but Naruto was the type to be able to read even without him saying a word, he was an open book in front of people.

Naruto was still not sure of what Sasuke said, he still didn't want to get in trouble or put his teacher in trouble, not to mention what would Sasuke's fan girls would do to him if they knew.

"Sensei-"

"Sasuke"

"Uh..whatever I still don't want us to get in trouble sorry, I think it's time to go back home I am-" before Naruto could finish what he was saying, he was pulled by Sasuke, the feeling of soft touch on his lip sealed him and stopped him from walking, all the energy he used to have were gone, his eyes never left the eyes in front of him.

He was about to drawn in these dark cold mysterious eyes, but lack of oxygen made him notice that his teacher's lips were still touching lips.

His teacher noticed the change of expressions on his face so he finally let go of him.

"What first time being kissed?" Asked Sasuke

Naruro's face turned deep red, he looked away avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"None of your business"

Sasuke chuckled then pushed Naruto on the bed and got on top of him. He was his homeroom teacher since beginning of this year but he never noticed the great sky blue eyes he had, or the sun-kissed skin that catches people eyes, he wasn't like the others he was different in many things, in everything, Sasuke Uchiha falling for him was a proof that he was different.

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed Naruro's neck, Naruto flinched but he didn't fight back, Naruto held back his moans until the kiss improved to bites. The quietness around them made his moans as clear as the blue sky above them, he didn't know what to do anymore. Should he stop his teacher? Or let him do whatever he wants?

After all their relationship wasn't beyond student-teacher relationship, it won't be good if people knew about it, he doesn't care if he got in trouble, but the thought of his teacher getting in trouble because of him upsets him.

A sudden action pulled Naruto out of his thoughts, his teacher's finger tips were at his boxer sides ready to pull them off, but he was looking at Naruto instead waiting for approval.

"May I?" Asked Sasuke

"Do you expect me to say 'yes sure go on'?" Complained Naruto

"Maybe, any way I think it means yes" said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto's boxers all the way down and threw it down at a corner in the room.

"I NEVER SAID YES" Naruto raised his voice but it couldn't reach the screaming level because of his embarrassment

"Haven't you been told that when Uchiha's want something they never hold themselves back" informed Sasuke

"Sensei" called Naruto

He would be lying if he said the he never heard of it, but he always thought that they were only rumors and nonsense, he never believed that there was such kind of people, it was kind of impossible, but here he was facing it, it was from the younger Uchiha so he still had doubts about it.

"Work now talk later" said Sasuke

"What the- oi"

Naruto groveled on his stomach with his face stuffed in the pillow, he didn't want to look at his teacher. He was upset, embarrassed, and depressed of himself. Nonstop questions roamed in his mind. 'Why didn't he stop all this?' was the main question.

"Sensei what are we going to do?" Asked Naruto

He didn't know what to do anymore, he just realized that his relationship became more than a teacher and a student, and it won't be good if they got exposed, but what could a 16 years old boy do? He didn't reach the age where he could solve ALL his problems by himself he needed help from older people.

"Go to school and tell everyone about us, what do you think of course keep it between us until you graduate" said Sasuke

Naruto's expression changed at the mention of graduation, because if he graduated he won't be able to see Sasuke, and he might have a lot of things to do so they won't meet much.

The arm around his waist pulled him out of his deep thoughts. He looked at his teacher then smiled, he was going to say what he was thinking but Sasuke started talking

"I know what you're thinking about Naruto, but don't worry I'll make sure it won't happen" comforted Sasuke

His eyes grew wide and started getting teary. "Oi I just comforted you, you shouldn't be crying"

"No it's just that I am happy, thank you se- Sasuke it's a promise okay?" Said Naruto pointing out his pinky

Sasuke couldn't help but hug him, he looked so cute just now, just like a small puppy.

"Yes it's a promise"

AFTER 4 YEARS

Naruto stood in front of the school gate staring at the building in front of him, it really does bring back memories, the halls, corridors, and classrooms it all remind him when he used to study in this school, he smiled and walked in toward the teachers room, when he opened the door he was welcomed by the few teachers who were left there.

He looked around the room looking for a specific person, but there was no site for him, he turned around and bumped something, he rubbed his forehead in pain, he looked at the man in front of him and smiled when he recognized him.

"Done working?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah so where you wanna go?" Asked Sasuke while packing his things

"Where do you think?" Asked Naruto with a smile on his face, Sasuke smiled back and opened the door for Naruto. They became so close that they can understand themselves without explaining.

"Got some change of clothes?" Asked Sasuke

"Of course"

"Then why waste time? Let's go"

Um .. About the wine part, I don't know many kind of expensive wine so any comments please tell me thanks -^_^-


End file.
